The trailer towing industry has adopted standardized motor vehicle-to-trailer hitch interfaces in order to simplify and make more compatible the towing-related products of various manufacturers. This standardization has contributed to the wide availability of many products, typically in the nature of trailers, that enable one to tow cargo behind a motor vehicle. Many of the motor vehicle-to-trailer interfaces provide a frame for affixing to the vehicle, and further provide an attachment having a ball joint for use in mating a trailer thereto.
Platforms and lifts are also known in the cargo handling and transportation industry. Typically, a lift, including a platform, is mounted to the back of a cargo transportation truck. Cargo may be placed on the platform, raised to the level of the truck bed, and then placed into the truck for transport. In such applications, the platform must often be stowed in a vertical position during transport. This stowing configuration is sometimes disadvantageous to the broader application and use of such devices for the reason that such devices often are not conducive to transporting the cargo upon the platform while in its, horizontal position. Additionally, such devices often are not conducive to mounting on motor vehicles other than trucks.
In an attempt to overcome some of these deficiencies, a variety of lift and tow devices have been proposed. Examples of such devices may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,024 to Stokes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,338 to Mortensen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,424 to Jones et al. In light of the present invention, however, these devices are disadvantageous. For instance, the respective platforms of Stokes, Mortensen, and Jones et al. can not be raised above the height of the automobile's trailer hitch. As a result, these devices and their cargo can be damaged during off-road maneuvers due to the close proximity to the ground. Additionally, because of the limitation in the range of motion of the above-referenced devices, their uses are also notably limited.
While devices of the above-described type may be effective for certain applications, there remains a significant need in the industry for an effective cargo lift and transport device which can be easily fit into a standard motor vehicle-to-trailer hitch interface, without significant modification to either the vehicle or the vehicle-to-trailer hitch and can lift the cargo to a safe distance from the ground, and that can additionally serve to lift a multitude of cargo for numerous applications.
In order to be effective for its purpose, such a device should be able to be mounted on motor vehicles of types other than large cargo trucks, such as automobiles, light duty trucks, sport utility vehicles, or all-terrain vehicles. Such a device should further be adjustable to allow a multitude of vertical positions to serve the purpose of a plurality of applications. Additionally, such a device should be capable of carrying a relatively heavy load, such as a motorcycle or a motorized wheelchair, in a stable and secure manner. Such a device should be semi-permanent, but easily removable for storage.
Accordingly, the several objects of the present invention are:
to provide a cargo lift and transport device that can easily fit into a standard motor vehicle-to-trailer hitch interface; PA1 to provide an effective cargo lift and transport device that can easily fit into a standard motor vehicle-to-trailer hitch interface without significant modification to either the vehicle or the vehicle-to-trailer hitch; PA1 to provide a cargo lift and transport device that is reversible to allow a greater degree of vertical mobility; PA1 to provide a cargo lift and transport device that is adjustable to provide various vertical positions to accommodate a multitude of vehicles and applications; PA1 to provide a cargo lift and transport device that can be mounted on motor vehicles of types other than large cargo trucks; PA1 to provide a cargo lift and transport device that is capable of carrying a relatively heavy load in a stable and secure manner; PA1 to provide a cargo lift and transport device that is semi-permanent, but easily removable for storage; PA1 to provide a cargo lift and transport device that is durable in construction and economical to manufacture; PA1 to provide a cargo lift and transport device that is convenient to install and to maintain; and, PA1 to provide a cargo lift and transport device that is safe and reliable in operation.
It is the solution to these and other problems to which the present invention is directed.